


波尔克与海中月

by Casket_of_thy_kiss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 意识流血腥和亲吻场景描写, 波莱单箭头, 贝死亡, 贝莱双箭头
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casket_of_thy_kiss/pseuds/Casket_of_thy_kiss
Summary: 在这个战火纷飞的年代里，波尔克也没想到自己还有心思想去捞起海里的月亮。
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 7





	波尔克与海中月

1.  
贝尔托特是密林，  
又是汪洋。

他将自己唯一的树籽，  
和所有怀拥过的高天，  
抿成未竟的吻，  
在送船离乡的细波里，  
轻轻叹在莱纳舌面上。

2.  
“操他的！那他妈的——凭什么！？”  
波尔克∙贾利亚德在控制区里惊得龇着牙大骂，刚才蹭着胳膊飞过去的一颗炮弹非但没有按常理令他毫发无伤，还一下就豁去了颚巨大半条左臂。巨大的冲击力揪着他的肩膀把他掀了个个儿。也不等他爬起来，周围就又急雨似的一连炸开几十声炮响。  
“操！”  
波尔克凭本能就地一滚，像只要扑食的老虎一样伏在地上，眼睛瞪得溜圆，视线哧溜乱窜，四下寻找敌人火力网的缺口。  
前？  
左？  
左后？  
他妈的！  
右？  
心脏擂着脑子，波尔克把视线甩了出去。

中东白烫的阳光熔化了时间。  
在年轻的贾利亚德眼里，一切突然变得像流动的钢水那样缓慢。他看清了炮弹的样子——大，流线型，像鱼；红褐色的金属外壳；弹头很尖，顶着太阳，颗颗身上闪着一星多芒、白亮的高光。

3.  
“这种新型材料硬度高，强度高，受高温会由红变褐。最重要的，在爆炸载荷作用下，它的破片率极高，制造出的碎片穿透力也极强。实验证明，当它与次口径的流线型穿甲弹相结合时，即使是铠甲巨人也不能完全阻挡它的破坏力。但由于获取此种材料的成本过于高昂，因此目前......”  
波尔克左手托腮，右手转笔，一上理论课就只能半抬的眼皮早早把他的视线全部扫到了桌面上，半点也没给讲台上的授课教官留。同桌的莱纳记笔记记得认真，整个身子趴进本子里，结着痂的胳膊肘连带一截雪白的衣袖远远越过课桌中间的位置，深深地探进了——用波尔克的话讲——“我的领地”。  
他同往常一样没有驱逐这不速之客，又一次打量起那截比自己细一些的手臂，把肉乎乎的鼻头翘得更高。  
真是的，都是稳定吊车尾了还在这里浪费时间做什么？趁早放弃找个别的出路不比在这受苦好？这笨蛋想不到吗？

莱纳像是听见了他的心，停了手里的动作，胳膊肘嗖地一下收了回去。

波尔克转飞了手里的笔。  
我说出声了？  
他摆出张臭脸等莱纳转过头来跟他约架，但莱纳连半个眼神都没分给他。那颗金色的脑袋高高向前探出去，脖子抻得像天鹅的那样又美又长，背挺得笔直，胳膊肘撑在胸前，屁股甚至离开了椅子一点点，那双比母亲唯一的金首饰还要漂亮的金眼睛紧紧盯着靠近讲台的位置，里面刻满了站起来回答问题的贝尔托特∙胡佛的背影。结痂的伤口就这样被毫不在乎地实实压在桌面上。

不折不扣的笨蛋，这样压伤口不疼吗？  
波尔克撇撇嘴。  
笨蛋。

离下课还早，莱纳的胳膊肘也总不放回来。  
波尔克无聊地重新拿起那支用来标重点的红笔，开始在笔记本上画画。  
他画苹果，画天鹅，画红色的月亮和太阳。  
他画母亲圆圆的金戒指。  
他还画荣誉马莱人红底白星的臂章。  
他画了一个又一个。  
一个又一个。

4.  
波尔克贾利亚德这几个字连起来读，在某种语言里一定是“幸运”的意思。  
波尔克∙贾利亚德这样想着，弓身朝右后方那个没有炮弹覆盖的地方跳去。  
然而他刚离开地面，就看见墙一样的铠甲巨人冲过来，把他唯一的生路堵了个严严实实。两只覆甲的大手一前一后扣住颚巨的脖子，虎口卡着头，半扔半送地把波尔克抛上敌人的城墙。

什——？

所有没来得及发完的火，在他看清楚了敌人的陷阱后，全部转为了一口倒抽的冷气。  
那右后方根本不是什么生路，敌人只是故意晚了几秒点燃那个位置上的火炮，为的就是要他跳过去，确保炮弹能命中他的脖子。

在他像刀子切入黄油块一样切进敌人火炮阵的前一秒，他看见地上的莱纳。  
莱纳像只冲进鱼群的巨鲸，贪婪地吃掉了每一条游鱼。  
而同所有吃饱了的鲸一样，他很快地沉了下去。

5.

莱纳！

6.  
“莱纳，受伤了要及时处理，不然伤口化脓就麻烦了。”  
“还疼吗？”  
好疼。  
他感觉自己这样想。  
“根本不疼！”  
他听见自己这样说。  
“不能这么做哦，莱纳，不可以对给你处理伤口的人员说谎。你会得不到合适的照顾的。”  
他看见夕阳照在金发上，他看见月亮落进密林里。

隔开故乡与他乡的海，在此刻漫过他苍白，干裂，又布满死皮的嘴唇。

“莱纳。”  
“莱纳。”

“莱纳......”

他睁开眼，看见玛利亚墙外的森林，夕阳在他们回乡的路上洒满金粉和血色。他转头问身边的贝尔托特，“你刚才喊我了？”  
“嗯？没有啊。”贝尔托特低头看向他。风撩起他前额的头发，他变得同以前不一样，“莱纳是不是太累了？”  
但有些东西还是会像他下垂的眼角一样，永远保持着最初被塑造出来时的样子。  
“不，没事。”他冲贝尔托特一笑，举了举手里装着热咖啡的杯子，“终于能回去了。”

他瞧着贝尔托特将视线在他身上停了比平常长得多的时间，又瞧着他用比平常短得多的时间转回头去。  
“啊，是啊。”  
他瞧着贝尔托特匆匆忙忙地说。

霞光像吻一样细细柔柔地落在贝尔托特脸上，他忍不住，忍不住地看，忍不住地想，想它们落在贝尔托特身上，想贝尔托特落在自己身上。

贝尔托特。

贝尔托特......

当贝尔托特真的落在他身上的时候，他没了大半颗头。  
于是贝尔托特将手贴在他胸膛上问：“还活着吗？”  
他用心跳隆隆抚摸贝尔托特的手掌。  
之后，贝尔托特继续在他身边说话。  
那些从喉咙里淌出来的音节裹着唾液，黏糊温热，带着咖啡的香气，被他用舌头接住，一个一个，满满地吮进嗓子。贝尔托特的味道在胃里炸开，声音在脊椎里流淌，他用自己全部的神经去感受，感受那些细小的鼻息里，贝尔托特的心脏。  
怦怦——  
怦怦——

他们在同步的心跳里说着，听着，当贝尔托特的决意轰隆响起时，他们仍在同步的心跳里说着，听着。

他们的心跳在一起。  
所以他只好听着贝尔托特的哀求，贝尔托特只好说着撕心裂肺的惨叫。

血从胃里涌出来，淌过破碎的脊柱，每一根神经都觉着苦。  
恶心，像掉进一个没有底的洞，令人发疯的失重感几乎把他的心脏整个扯出来。  
他看见马赛尔，他看见贝尔托特，他看见自己。  
两排白森森的牙齿遮天蔽日。  
他看见被咬碎的肉，尝到溅在嘴边浓腥的血，他想起来牙齿摩擦骨头的声音和人类心脏的口感。  
柔韧，温热，在舌尖突突地蹦跳。

他干呕着醒了。

7.  
“嘿！还有人吃着东西呢！”  
波尔克挥着自己手里一口没动的三明治，递给伏在床边的莱纳一杯咖啡。  
“谢谢，贾利亚德......抱歉。”  
莱纳木然地接过杯子，只在道歉的时候短暂地看向了波尔克。  
床铺嘎吱吱地叫了几下，房间里只剩下钟表走动的声音。  
波尔克的眉毛在沉默中越皱越紧，下巴开始不自觉地来回小幅度移动，后槽牙被磨得咯咯响。他像看见红布的斗牛一样呼吸，粗重的喘气声甚至引起了莱纳的注意。  
两道关切的视线落到他头发上。  
波尔克猛地把快要捏烂的三明治往盘子里一摔，两手攥住莱纳的领子逼着他直视自己，“你——你......！”他突然忘了要说什么，又似乎是想起了太多的话，一时间不知道该说哪句。他瞪着那双金眼睛里自己浮灰似的影子。鼻息喷到莱纳嘴唇上又被弹回来，沾着咖啡和皮肤的味道。莱纳的胸膛在不远的地方发烫，温度几乎烤酥他的骨头。波尔克更用力地收紧手指，把马赛尔的名字想了一遍又一遍，才又找回自己颤抖的声音，“你今天是在做什么？觉得帕拉迪岛的失败太小，想让马莱再失去一大巨人之力吗？啊？还是想为害死大哥赎罪？别自恋了！你凭什么以为你的命能抵得了他的命？”  
他吼完了，觉得应该再搡一把才合适。但他拳头刚抵上莱纳肩膀，就哼地一声放了手，白白让指面挨了一烫。莱纳手里的咖啡晃了晃，没洒出来。

“抱歉，贾利亚德。”  
莱纳的头又一次在这个剩下的贾利亚德面前垂下去。

操！  
“别让我再看见你这么做，否则——”

“波波，这样表达关心可是不行的哦。”  
......  
“皮克......别这么叫我。”  
他向推门进来的皮克妥协地叹了口气，又紧张地瞄了眼莱纳。  
“皮克。”而莱纳只是本能地打了声招呼，就又撅起嘴唇看回手里那杯咖啡。  
“莱纳，马加特队长正在找你，要开会，快过去吧。”  
“知道了。谢谢。”  
莱纳轻轻把杯子放回桌上，转身走了五步，走到房间另一边，远离皮克与波尔克的那一边，而后消失在门后他们谁也看不见的地方。  
波尔克一步一步数得很清楚。就像他曾一天一天地数哥哥消失在海的另一边的时间。

8.  
波尔克学着莱纳的样子撅起嘴，口腔的空间一下子窄了很多，舌头的两侧被迫向中间翻卷，搭在舌面上，嘴里像是突然多出来一条舌头，怪异的感觉让波尔克打了个哆嗦。他皱着脸抓抓头发，想不明白为什么莱纳从帕拉迪岛回来后总是做这个动作。

“......之后大概要分开了。”  
“什么？”  
“战士队，大概之后要分开行动了。”皮克像朗读一篇读过太多遍的故事那样麻木地朗读战争，“今天之后，中东联军将不得不北上前往马莱预定的防线迎击，他们后方的防线会变得松散。马莱只要分出一部分主力部队绕到敌人后方，就能很轻易地切断他们的补给与通讯，包围。联军会向东边的滨海地区撤退......”她躺在床上伸了个懒腰，发出声舒服的叹息，“......滨海的斯拉巴要塞......应该是我们的最后一仗。”  
波尔克没怎么听，只是问：“你觉得要分开多久？”  
“谁知道呢......可能几个月吧。”

房间又一次静下来，波尔克坐回桌前继续写报告。他顺手拿起给莱纳留的三明治咬了一口，尝到鸡肉的腥味，和一股习以为常的苦味。他咬下第二口，庆幸莱纳没有吃。手边的咖啡凉透了，表面浮起层白蒙蒙的，油花似的东西，像人死后眼睛上的白膜。波尔克端起杯子，毫不在意地喝下一大口。  
风从外面吹进来，白色的窗帘打了一个卷。空气中突然多了洗衣皂的清香。  
护士抱着洗好的床单向晾衣场走去，一头灿烂的金发路过窗前，他下意识地向外看了一眼。  
天上太阳还没完全落下去，白蒙蒙的月亮却已经露出来，照着树上泛起黄边的叶子。  
波尔克想起来哥哥走在这个季节。

9.  
“你在吃什么的三明治？”  
“火鸡的。”  
“好吃吗？”  
“不。肉很腥，面包上还有股该死的火药味。”  
皮克突然浅淡地笑了一声，“听起来像战争。”  
“哈，确实。”  
“你还没腻吗，对那种味道？”  
“没办法，食堂只供应这种。”

－END－


End file.
